


Sins of the Father

by thezonefic



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Angst, F/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Pregnancy, Torture, not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-03
Updated: 2010-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:03:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thezonefic/pseuds/thezonefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delenn has to find the courage to explain her part in the Earth/Minbari war to John Sheridan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sins of the Father

**Author's Note:**

> Date written: approx 1995, posted to my site 2002
> 
> Notes: This is my very first fan fic, written about 10 years ago now. And horror of horrors it's a het fic. I hadn't written any fiction in about 15 years before the bug bit and I fell into fandom and wrote this one. The love of my life encouraged me to start writing again at that time. Miss ya babe.

Warnings: Description of torture and violence committed during war though not very graphic,

 

 

The Zen garden on Babylon 5 had been a place of escape, a place of peace and a place of deep and spiritually renewing meditation. Somehow Delenn wished that she could recapture all that she had felt here in the past; but try as she might she could not summon the any of the steps for meditation. After all the years, she thought, now comes the time to, as she had heard the humans say, to pay the piper. Her role was revealed in the war between Minbar and the humans. All would soon know, and not all would understand. Looking intently on the stone garden pattern before Delenn could almost feel the years slipping away, slipping to that awful moment in time seared into her conscious, never dimmed by the years.

 

 

Gray Council Minbari Cruiser Earth Year 2245.

 

It had been a very uneventful trip, the cruiser sailing through the heavens as if buoyed by the celestial winds themselves. The warrior caste prided themselves on the beauty as well as the functionality of their cruisers. No other race in the known universe had such graceful form to their interstellar ships. The watch officer on the bridge of the cruiser notified the senior accolade of the Gray Council that a ship of unknown configuration had been scanned in the quadrant. Since this was the flag ship of the Minbari people, this ship with her precious cargo of the Nine would greet this newcomer to this sector of space.

 

The order to open the gun ports was given. After all the proper respect had to be shown for the Nine. No one Minbari or other race could be allowed to forget the honor of this craft. Delenn watched the barely concealed eagerness on Dukhat's face. He wandered closer to the tactical display that illuminated the dimness of the main council chamber.

 

"Delenn come look at this, an interesting design, both primitive and functionally sophisticated at the same time. I wonder why that round part of the ship turns," he mused.

 

Satai Delenn, the very youngest member of the nine stepped to Dukhat at his first word. Bowing her respect to the leader of the nine Delenn too looked at the strange ship moving towards them. "It is certainly different, Mentor, I would like to know what this race is. We have never encountered anything like this. Has a message been sent?" she asked.

 

"Sent and not as yet acknowledged. I wonder if they have any understanding of any language other then the one of their own home world." Dukhat wondered aloud.

 

"Such that have not attempted to make any effort at learning other then about themselves should not be allowed to walk among the stars Mentor," Delenn murmured stepping closer to Dukhat.

 

Looking up at the man who was the wisest and the most powerful Minbari there was, she wondered at the arrangement that was only to be concluded by her father's word. To be joined to Dukhat would be the culmination of all her aspirations and ambitions. Their joining would align two powerful clans in the religious caste. A child born of such a union would be a very powerful person. The leader of either Dukhat's clan or her own, Delenn thought as she continued to absentmindedly regard the foreign ship moving towards them. Dukhat had even spoken of the future to her, her future when he would designate her as his heir. The one who would take his place as the leader of the council. Continuing to look towards the stars that had been her home for long Delenn daydreamed at Dukhatís side. The sudden sharp shudder and blast threw Delenn across the chamber. Falling back with a gasp she moaned as bruises and abrasions started to let her know that she had been injured. Pulling herself to her feet Delenn rushed to Dukhat's side.

 

 

Rushing around the shattered chamber Accolades and members of the Gray council moved to the place where Dukhat lay pinned beneath a support beam.

"Summon the healers now, Dukhat has been injured," Delenn cried out to the first Accolade that reached her side.

 

The Accolade stood and stared at the sight of the Leader of the Nine lying broken and bleeding. Delenn reached out and shook the senior Accolade as he stood staring, "Now," she commanded harshly.

 

Telkann, captain of the war cruiser entered the small darkened chamber that held the remaining members of the Grey Council and bowed. Solemnly he intoned, "Dukhat has been severely injured and may not recover. I regret to have to inform you of this. We have completed the arrangements to move Dukhat and the Nine to the Celestial Rider. We only await your arrival at the landing bay. The healers have stated that they have prepared Dukhat for the transfer. We are prepared to follow and fight these barbarians that have attacked. We will destroy everyone of this race if Dukhat should die. Valen forbid."

 

"Attend to the matters that right now concern you and we will attend to the other matters on what should be done if Dukhat should die of his injuries," Delenn retorted in stern command.

 

Bowing at his dismissal the captain quickly left the ruined council chambers. Leaving the remaining Nine to the decision he knew would soon have to be made. Already the warrior caste crew of this cruiser were growing angrier by the moment at the sheer magnitude of the unprovoked attack on the cruiser carrying the Grey Council. Should Dukhat die, he did not know how he could keep the crew from mutiny if the council would not allow revenge to be taken.

 

Delenn turned to the remaining members of the council and stated, "We will leave now so that we can be with Dukhat, should he die, he will have need of our attendance to him."

 

"Do you think that these beings will return Delenn," asked Satai Levann.

 

"I do not know Levann, but we will have to prepare so that if they will return; and it would be logical that if they do return they will have more ships with them." Delenn replied.

 

"We will have to inform the council of warriors to prepare for war. We should not be caught again off guard," stated one of the warrior caste members of the council.

 

"No has called for war as yet," cautioned the elderly Tershonn. "We can not even consider war with a race we are even sure that has attack us."

 

"We will not do anything without being sure of our actions," Delenn replied. "We will now leave this place and join Dukhat on the other ship. We will attend our leader in his healing or his death. If he dies then the order for war will be given. There is no other reply we can make." Delenn continued. "The decision of the council will be as one. What one of the nine says all of the nine say," she reminded them.

 

Delenn turned and walked away from the other seven members of the council. Serenely she walked out the chambers and to the passageway where the senior religious caste accolades awaited her. "We are ready to leave now. Has Satai Dukhat been moved to the other ship as yet?" she asked.

"No Satai Delenn, the healers await you and the others of the council. The captain has said that he will not risk too many crossings - it is too vulnerable," replied the accolade.

 

Delenn turned and walked further away from the council chambers-her home for many years already. The other remaining members of the council followed behind Delenn. She had taken charge so decisively, they all thought-she was a worthy successor to Dukhat.

 

Nine standard hours later the remaining of members of the Gray Council were summoned to the main medical facility aboard the secondary war cruiser they had boarded. Upon seeing the council members entering, the chief healer separated him self from the others surrounding the fallen Dukhat.

"Esteemed council members," she murmured bowing deeply. "The news is not good. Dukhat has requested you all be summoned here. It is I think his last wish. I can do no more, other then to temporally sustain him."

 

Moving closer to the healing couch the council members arranged themselves unconsciously into the various Minbari castes and factions they represented.

Seeing Delenn standing at the forefront of the arranged council members, Dukhat weakly raised his hand and spoke, "Delenn come and sit by me."

 

Delenn quickly complied moving to her beloved mentor's side. "Mentor," she murmured, "the council is bereft without you. You must get well to join us again."

 

Dukhat took her hand in his, smiling weakly, "No Delenn I will not leave this place. I will pass beyond the veil and all of you must go on. Especially you my student. You are destined for greatness Delenn. Valen has shown me some of the future, I think so I would tell you this. You Delenn are my successor. I say these words before the council so that all of you will know my will. Take care my student that you learn well and do not become bitter over this. One day I will see all of you beyond the veil."

 

Looking up, suddenly Delenn and the others of the council noted the look of extreme horror on Dukhat's face. "No you will go away. I will not be made a prisoner. My soul must be free to pass," he shouted with the last of his strength.

 

Looking in the direction that Dukhat was, Delenn and the rest of the council saw the Soul Hunter advancing toward the healers' couch where Dukhat lay. "To Dukhat, a Soul Hunter comes," she called out.

 

Healers, accolades, the remaining members of the Gray Council and warrior caste crew members all rushed to Dukhat's side, creating an unbroken living wall between the soul hunter and his quarry.

 

"Be gone from here, you will not deprive Dukhat's soul of its freedom to cross the veil," shouted one of the warrior caste after taking her position in the living wall surrounding Dukhat and thwarting the soul hunter.

 

As the numbers protecting Dukhat grew ever larger, Delenn sat holding Dukhat. "I wish you well on your journey," she murmured softly as she stroked his hand, watching the light of life leave his eyes.

 

Drawing in a deep breath, Delenn reverently laid Dukhat's body to the healing couch and stated, "  
Dukhat has passed beyond the veil," her voice a hoarse whisper rife with as yet unshed tears. "Now we must find those responsible for this outrage and DESTROY then totally," she cried out with the last of her words.

 

"War," cried the other remaining members of the Gray Council.

 

Bowing deeply toward the place on which Dukhat's remains lay the religious caste accolades of the Gray Council called out, "War."

 

War, war, war," chanted the warrior caste crew members, "we will have war to avenge our great leader."

 

"Notify the home world, call to meeting the council of warriors, call in all of our war leaders, and call in all of our war ships. The religious caste will pray for victory in this holy war. We will also prepare the body of our leader for burial. The workers caste will bring the preparations for supplying our forces and building more ships, weapons and other materials of war. And finally the warrior caste are to begin the ritual of purification. The warriors will fight together regardless of clan. Fight and prevail until there are no more of these creatures, these HUMANS who have dared to kill Dukhat," Delenn shouted above the already loud noise in the medical treatment area.

 

 

Gray Council Cruiser-Battle of the Line 2247

 

Delenn stood pensively watching the various human ships take a line before their home world and against the oncoming Minbari fleet. She wondered again about those people out there, this race. They knew they were beaten, outgunned, out maneuvered and yet they still continued to attempt to stand against the unstoppable forces of the Minbari Federation. She wondered about all those killed, the crew of the BlackStar, all who died when a human named Sheridan mined an asteroid field and lured her into a trap. Only one ship of the Minbari fleet had been destroyed. The warrior caste had special plans for this human, should he cross any of their paths while still alive after this battle. She also for a long time wondered about all the humans killed in this war. No she corrected herself mentally exterminated would be a more proper term for it. She wondered for a long time on the shame of it. That the extermination of the race would ultimately rest of her shoulders, on her madness at the time of Dukhat's death. Delenn had grown weary of death, in the longs years of this war. She sighed deeply thinking again of her beloved mentor and trying to recapture the madness that led her to this place and time. The battle had begun. Hedronn one of the other council members walked over to her, sharing with her the beginning of the finale annihilation of the human race.

 

"{They fight bravely, they can not harm any of our ships, but they continue to try,î} Delenn mused amazed at these humans.

 

"{Whether they try or not, they know they will die anyway. So really is this bravery or simple desperation?"} Hedronn asked.

 

 

"{Perhaps they are the same thing. We should bring one of them on board for questioning. If our next step is the final assault on their world, we must know their defenses,"} Delenn replied.

 

"{Very well Delenn, choose, but quickly. We are fast running out of candidates,}" Hedronn retorted.

"{That one,}" Delenn pointed at the lone star fury headed on a collision coarse with the flag ship of the Minbari fleet.

 

The human taken about the Gray Council cruiser was, what the Minbari learned in the coarse of the war a male. Several of the warrior caste had learned enough of the human language to understand some of their radio transmissions. This human's name was Sinclair, and he was among his kind a minor war leader. They would question him; torture him if necessary to obtain the information that was required for the final assault. And when they had what was needed the warrior caste would destroy this small blue/green world of all it's life. Dukhat would finally be avenged and she would finally be free as well. Finally free of the madness that had driven her here, Delenn thought to herself as she sat in a place of honor in the questioning chamber. The human -Sinclair was quickly placed into restraints and the task of obtaining the required information started.

 

"He is greatly stubborn Satai Delenn. It will require more forceful methods," reported the warrior who was in charge of the questioning.

 

"Very well, but do not kill him yet. I would know what drives this species so." Delenn replied carefully observing the human through the veil of her robes, while still staying in the shadowy part of the chamber.

 

The questioning and torturing went on for hours and hours. The warriors had even called for a healer to administer truth telling drugs. The human badly beaten and drugged still had not given his Minbari questioners all of the answers they sought.

 

"Send to the council for the Trilunary," Delenn decided, "this will bring us answers when all of your methods have failed," she turned to the questioners.

 

Having sent for one of the most revered objects in the Minbari culture, Delenn once again sat back against the chair, fading into the murky background of the chamber to further study this human. Delenn had decided that this human had some very engaging qualities. In pain, drugged and bleeding he still continued to be strong against the warriors questioning him. Delenn thought he had even earned their respect. Rising up from her chair she approached him.

 

"Were these circumstances between your people and mine different, I would have wanted to know you. I feel that you could be a person worthy of knowing," Delenn told the barely conscious human hanging before her. At the sound of the feminine voice, where there had only been male voices his head jerked up. Delenn shivered looking into his deep bronze colored eyes. It was these eyes that drew Delenn even closer to Sinclair-they were truly beautiful eyes. Liquid with feelings he gave no voice to. Even a prisoner badly injured these eyes shone with the strong life force within him. Delenn felt the strangest feeling descend over her as she continued to observe him. A feeling she could put no name too, but she knew no fear or madness anymore as she watched him.

 

The door to the questioning room opened and the senior accolade of the Gray Council entered carrying the trilumiary deferentially. Bowing deeply the accolade held out the device to Delenn. Taking it, she moved closer to the restrained human Sinclair and she raised it allowing the sacred object to scan him.

 

"What are you doing to me? What do you want?" Sinclair asked gruffly, his voice harsh in the worshipful silence in the questioning room since the trilumiary had been brought in.

 

"In Valen's name," Delenn gasped as the scan on the human was completed. "A Minbari soul in a human? This can not be," she thought out loud. It was almost too much for her as she stumbled back to her chair, clutching the trilumiary to her breast. "Bring him to the council chambers. Summon the council," she ordered with suddenly renewed vigor. "The council must see this for

themselves."

 

With the council quickly assembled in their places-Delenn had the human secured to a trisided figure suspended from the ceiling.

 

"Hedronn, you scan him with the trilumiary and tell us what you see," Delenn spoke into the silence of the council.

 

Hedronn took the trilumiary from Delenn and approached the human to scan him. The council stood silently observing the outcome. A loud collective gasp was heard echoing around the chamber when the scan was completed.

 

"A Minbari soul, how Delenn," the council members all spoke at once.

 

"I do not know," she said. "But it would explain many things. How in the generations there have been fewer and fewer births among our people, and those who have come have not been as those who had passed before. Almost as if the greatest of our souls were either not being reborn, or born to another race." Delenn spoke into the shocked silence of the council chambers. "What if the greatest of our souls are being born to these humans. If this is so then the war must stop now. Otherwise we will be killing our own souls. And Minbari do not harm Minbari, not in over 1000 years. Those were Valen's words and teachings to us." Delenn concluded.

 

"We must have others to see if this is so, or if this human is the only one.. If we find that this is the truth then we will order a stop to the war," Ruthenn retorted. "If this human is the only one , we will keep him alive and destroy the rest."

 

The call went out to the fleet to capture more of the humans for the Gray Council. Twenty three other humans were captured, interrogated and then scanned with the trilumiary.

 

Ruthenn returned to the council chambers to announce the findings. The silence in the chamber was deafening. The human first scanned remained in the chambers still secured to the tri-sided figure.

 

"We have scanned 23 more of the humans and of those brought aboard 12 had either partial or entire Minbari souls," he reported. ìThen the war must stop now," Hedronn concluded, " as Delenn had said earlier. We can not kill our own souls. Even if they know us not."

 

Delenn stepped forward into the light, to where Sinclair stood. She reached up and untied the bounds that secured him. Sinclair stood dazed but conscious as the various voices and movements went on about him.

 

"I have looked into some of the prophecies and found that we may be coming again to the time of blackness, into the time of battle with the ancient enemy. If this is so then we will have to have these humans fight with us. For the prophesy says, {"We must rejoin the over half of our souls to defect the ancient enemy."}" Delenn recited into the almost horrified sudden silence of the chamber.

 

Sinclair reached out for the motioning hand that he saw fuzzily before his face. He wasn't sure how he felt at the moment, the pain and the wooziness where still with him. He felt the skin to skin contact when caught the Minbari woman's hand. It was a small capable soft warm hand. He rubbed his thumb across the top of her hand and said," Who are you? What do you want?"

 

A loud harsh voice in the background said something, but Sinclair was having a hard enough time staying on his feet. And just as quickly his legs gave away and he sank to the floor. The Minbari woman knelt down with him and said something. "I'm sorry," his voice rasped, "I don't understand." The woman leaned closer and Sinclair blearily focused on her face through the gray colored veil she wore. She had the most beautiful green eyes he had seen. As he slowly fell forward into unconsciousness, he knew that this Minbari woman was one he could and would trust with his life.

 

 

Zen Garden Babylon 5, 2261

 

Delenn jumped startled at the arms that settled around her so firmly and lovingly.

"John," she cried out the sound of tears very evident in her voice. "You know now what I am. How could you hold me? How could you love me? It is as it was when Anna came back. It is another one of those secrets that I could not tell you for fear of loosing your love and this time I will loss your love over this secret." She wailed, as the tears, flowed freely again.

 

"Delenn I've known that you had a much larger part in the war then you ever told me. But that is the past and this in now. And I love you. Never doubt that for a moment," Sheridan pulled her closer against his chest. Resting his chin in the tip of her bone crest, he rubbed her back with a tender hand, gently up and down, up and down.

Delenn continued to cry, great harsh sobs that tore at his soul. He knew that he somehow had to comfort her and stop her hysterical crying before she did harm to herself or the other.

 

"Delenn, the war between our people has been over for a long time. No one on Babylon 5 will fault you for something that happened that long ago. Look even your people have forgiven me for being the Starkiller. So I think that mine will forgive your part in the war." Sheridan tenderly smiled at Delenn. As she lifted her head away from his face he delicately wiped away her tears.

 

"John you do not know all. But I have to tell you, I have to risk that you will never want to see me again," Delenn spoke sitting up further in Sheridan's arms.

 

She squared her shoulders and tossed her head to shift her hair back over her shoulders onto her back. Sheridan wondered if she knew how incredibly sexy that action made her look. He silently resolved to tell her tonight after he made love to her so passionately that neither would be able to move for an hour.

 

Delenn noted carefully the loving and at the same time sensual look on his face and puzzled at his thoughts. He will not be so loving or forgiving when he learns all, she told herself. Haltingly Delenn began to tell Sheridan of her role in the war between their peoples so many years ago. Patiently Sheridan listened through Delenn's recitation that floundered its way out of her thoughts and memories into words. Sheridan listened attentively, to her words, only continuing to stoke her back with his hands. Finally all of the past was out in the open before him. Delenn sat in his loose embrace with his hands still continuing to caress her back. Delenn felt as though the silence was going to drive her mad. She looked up into Sheridan's face and to very absolute astonishment, there was only love, tenderness and the sensual awareness that his face carried since the first time that they had made love.

 

"Delenn, I'm glad that you finally have trusted me enough to tell me all of the story. As for my forgiving you, I did that a long time ago. Not only you but the rest of your people. There was right and wrong on both sides. But this war against the shadows should have shown you that our people can work, and live together in harmony and co-operation. Some of them like us, may even find love in the other race. Look at your accomplishments with the rangers. Not only are there human and Minbari rangers, but more and more of the other races are signing up too. They all want to be a part of the light and the new age that the ending of wars will bring us. My family will learn to love you for who you are. Not what you represent. But most of all Delenn, you are my love, my life and my best friend and no matter what else happens in the universe, we will never be parted." Sheridan told her, the love evident in every syllable he uttered.

 

"That is your thoughts my love, but what of the others on this station, Commander Ivanova, her brother was killed in the war. And Mr. Garibaldi was beaten and tortured as a prisoner. And all of the many others who are here on the station that lost family in the war. John a war that I ordered. I was responsible for almost exterminating an entire race. Your race John," she cried out again. The edge of hysteria again in her voice.

 

"Delenn war is war. You thought that you were doing the best that you could at the time that Dukhat died. You thought that by avenging his death, to make up for the loss to your people. That it would ease your grief. And what's important you came out of it in time. You have to live with the consequences of your actions. Just as I live with the fact that I destroyed the BlackStar and so many died there. Including members of your family. You see that guilt and pain could go on for ever. But I'd much rather spend the rest of our lives in love." Sheridan leaned down and kissed her softly, lovingly and with gentle promise.

 

"You have learned so much, my beloved. Your wisdom is true and straight. You are the ONE who will be. I think it may be the time that I stepped away. My time in the forefront of prophecy is over I think. " Delenn said tenderly stroking his face.

 

And now my love there is something that you must know. I saw Dr. Franklin earlier today and he gave me some wonderful news to share with you." Sheridan enlightened her. Looking up at him, Sheridan was amazed at the total trust and love she gave him. "These problems you've been having lately, the nausea and the moodiness. Well, they will end in about 7 1/2 months give or take a couple of days either way." Sheridan held out the clue for her to grasp onto. Delenn looked at him more puzzled then ever.

 

"Even after all these years there are still parts of your language that I do not understand," Delenn fretted. "Will you please explain?"

Sheridan reached out his hand and placed it across her lower abdomen and gently started to smooth his hand along. Back and forth. "Delenn we are going to have a baby. Youíre pregnant. That's why you have had some nausea and feeling of unwellness. We're going to be parents." Sheridan shouted out the last words.

 

 

Delenn's mouth opened wide and he could see her swallowing, but no sound came out at all. Worriedly John lifter her chin up to make sure she was all right. "A child, our child, the child you gave me," Delenn stammered, her face alternating between flushing and growing very pale. "I thought that the dream of a child would never happen, since you went to Z'Ha'dum. I had even given up the vague hope. I did not think that you would want a child that I bore," Delenn told her cheek resting over his heart.

 

 

Sheridan gently pulled on her hair. Delenn lifted up her face, and he kissed the words into her mouth. "I will love our child as much as I love the child's mother. Let's go home and go to bed and I'll show you how much you and now the baby mean to me." Sheridan promised Delenn as he helped her raise from the bench. Walking arm and arm the left the Zen garden for their quarters and the continuation of their love.

 

A small ball of greenish yellow light moved away from it's hiding place behind an artfully constructed rock pile. For a second there was the almost the sound of Kosh saying good in his enigmatic way, the ghost of Lorien's chuckle and Jeffery Sinclair's gentle wry humor moved in the air. "They will be happy to build the new age of the younger races. It is time to go." The whispered words hung on the air for some seconds and then dissipated into the great consciousness of the universe.

 

 

THE END


End file.
